


Fractals But Make It Fluff

by sweetsnow73



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Rung as Primus shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsnow73/pseuds/sweetsnow73
Summary: No matter how old you are, love can bring surprises.
Relationships: Rung (Transformers)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Fractals But Make It Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while but no idea on how to make it really a full length story without going over board. So I think I found a good point to cut it off.

For a long time he had resigned himself to a life full of certain emotions. Not misery per say, though it always was an option. But he accepted that his happiness in life was perhaps always going to come up short. He had joy but there was, some level he never had access to before.

Before being the key word.

Before you.

Ah to know the gentle way a spark could _flutter_ at the sight of another. To know the warmth of touch that would alight his whole being. Of all the emotions in the universe he's never had this one before.

This is of course, his defense for his shock when he wakes to the photonic crystal in his berth. He's had so many kinds of anger, sadness, and determination in his life, that have created them. He hadn't even thought that _love_ could also bring about a crystal. As he rested he had dreamnt of you and your tiny hands, in his hand and your little kisses on whatever part of his face you could reach. Of your laughter down the halls of the ship, of the smell of your body wash.

He picks up the crystal, reverence for such a tiny thing. A whole life, contained within, this one not born of his sadness or hurt.

It sparkles like your eyes, and he recalls what you've said before about his crystals. How you looked at him in awe of the tiny life he could create. He feels no worry about sharing this with you.

**…**

Of course in reality, the crystal is actually bigger than you. But you try to hold it up anyway.

“You made a baby!”

“Hmm...not exactly.” You pout at him.

“Well, like half a baby!”

He figures that's not the worst parallel in the universe and hums in agreement.

Its just heavy enough that you can't move it. So you decide to run around, oohing and awing about the way the light hits it and how your reflection prisms on the surface.

He takes in your joy.

“So what should we call them!?”

He's confused.

“What do you mean dear?”

You half attempt to climb over the crystal to see if you could, but end up sliding.

“I mean its like, a soul right? And like, like, you were thinking of me,” he faintly blushes, wondering why it sounds so scandalous when stated like that, “it's like OUR love crystal or something. Like a love baby, one that you don't plan to have.” You rest your head on the crystal, smiling, “So like, it's our kid. I'm not sure how you guys do things but where I'm from the parents name their kids.”

He knows enough from movies he's watched during Swerves movie night to follow your thinking. He suddenly finds himself, whats the word, this is a new emotion for him, bashful. He hides his face in his hands. He hears your soft laughter and thinks that joy, love and embarrassment is a new combination for him.

For all his long life, he was still finding such new and fascinating things.

Humans are such odd things, he muses, watching you start to talk to the crystal. Tiny agents of chaos, his brother would be proud. He could have lived a million more years and never been able to predict you. He starts to run scenarios in his mind over the best way to plead for the ship to head towards a sleeping hot spot. Yet another new thing for him, a sweet surrender, the draw of wanting to see, wanting to know this life that had been born from a memory of you.

What a grand adventure this joy will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> How exactly Rung and Reader convince others to turn the ship around is up in the air. But the idea of Reader saying, "Are you gonna look me in the face and tell me I can't have a baby giant robot Rodimus?" Is in my head lmao. This is kinda working on the same rules as my other Reader X Rung fic. At least I'm consistent with my own disregarding of canon.


End file.
